<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flowers? by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792470">Flowers?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Argentina!UshiOi, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hayashi rice, Living Together, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sad with a Happy Ending, Ushijima being obvious as fuck, You plant flowers in my dream, fluff fluff fluff, law of the Oikawa Tooru lovers club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wakatoshi stayed awake a little longer.  He looked at him, and he looked at him, and he looked at him.</p><p> Tooru's hand was still on his cheek. He left it there, fell into a restful sleep, and dreamed of edelweiss.</p><p>--------</p><p>Or: Oikawa always makes him dream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Oj and soda; so sweet, it could kill ya.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kousukee/gifts">Kousukee</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa will return to Japan in October. Wakatoshi heard that when Kageyama was busy talking to Hinata, and no matter how upset the boy looked, Wakatoshi knew that Kageyama wanted to see Tooru just as much as he wanted. He was only overheard it, but maybe Kageyama was smarter than he thought, because he could feel the other’s gaze on the back to his neck while he was putting things in his locker. Kageyama’s eyes felt like they were spilling out words, and now, they were telling him directly, <em>please, be honest.</em> That feeling crept up, and it pierced right through Wakatoshi's head.</p><p> </p><p>"Ushijima-san" Kageyama opened his mouth and said. They were just started playing in the same team, and Wakatoshi honestly thought maybe this was the retribution he had because that one day in high school, he told the setter that his team didn't need a player like him. If that was the case, could he also have Tooru? Was it even possible? Wakatoshi would run twenty rounds around the building if Tooru set the ball for him once.</p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa-san will return to Japan”</p><p> </p><p>Wakatoshi said nothing. Maintaining his usual composure, he swung his coat over his shoulder, seemingly unconcerned. He only talked when needed, and almost all the time when he said something long, it almost always involved the following two topics: <em>volleyball</em>, or <em>Oikawa Tooru</em>. So this time he let the words climb out of his mouth, letting them run straight out, screaming happily with the sudden freedom.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that so?" he asked. "Training camp?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata said that he is taking some days off” Kageyama answered, half reluctantly, half not "It seems like he'll be in the same hotel with us."</p><p> </p><p><em>Same hotel. Volleyball. Tooru</em>. He nodded, making an almost satisfied face, but more pitiful. In a way, Wakatoshi thought that he and Kageyama can somehow be lost brothers.</p><p> </p><p>"I wonder if Oikawa-san has improved" Kageyama muttered. "I want to see his serve” </p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Wakatoshi absently answered. Kageyama just wanted to see Tooru serve, hm? Wakatoshi wanted to see Tooru serve and then wrap him in a towel and wipe his hair. He wanted to see Tooru's dummy face. He wanted to knock on Tooru’s door at eleven o'clock in the evening and invite him to watch a movie. Wakatoshi wanted that, he wanted it all. From dawn until sunset, from the foreign coasts to the mountains where Tokyo was bustling. From the picture he saved on the phone to the sand sticking at the tip of Tooru’s finger. From a volleyball magazine he had kept in since high school days, hidden deep in a drawer, to a TV screen, to a flight from Argentina. Wakatoshi wanted it- he wanted it <em>all</em>.</p><p> </p><p>And that day, Wakatoshi asserted: Kageyama could <em>not</em> want to see Tooru as much as he did.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>It was kind of like a summer love</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Oj and soda</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>So sweet, it could kill ya </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I should check what I'm sipping on </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong> <em> ---- Headaches, Raveena</em> </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p>Actually, Wakatoshi didn't mean it. At first, Tooru was nothing but an opponent, an athlete he appreciated and wanted to recruit. At first it was just the glares he gave him, and it was a relief that the two of them were no longer so tense when they went to college. But then, just like everyone else who fell in love with Oikawa Tooru: the brunette was like a quick rush, hitting straight into the hearts of others. It was fine at first- but one day, when Wakatoshi met him again at a volleyball match, and he smiled at him, and <em>oh----</em></p><p> </p><p>Back in their high school days, they all know that no one could take Oikawa Tooru on their own. According to <em>the self-imposed law of the Oikawa Tooru-lovers association</em>: he doesn’t belong to anyone. He could walk from here to there, from the backyard to the rooftop, but his love for this place was the same. He could be nice to everyone, guide you in volleyball practice, or volunteer to tutor you, but he wouldn’t particularly like anyone. When you talk to the captain of Aoba Johsai volleyball club, you have to accept that you are receiving the same amount of interest divided into equal parts, and Oikawa Tooru, according to that law, is the center of the universe.</p><p> </p><p>And by the same rules, no one has more affection for Oikawa Tooru than anyone else. After a long time of observing Tooru (<em>along</em> <em>with the god-knows-where information Tendou got from god-knows-who at Aoba Johsai</em>), Wakatoshi has heard more and more things like "Just give up" or "He only likes volleyball" from girls that used to fall head over heels for Tooru. The juniors in the club only looked at him like a respectable captain. Iwaizumi was a bit better, stopping at the best friend level, but not thing more than that. </p><p> </p><p>And because of that, Wakatoshi had to ask himself: why, for what reason, <em>why do you like him so much that you want to slam your head against the wall? </em> According to their rules, Oikawa Tooru doesn’t like anyone more than anyone. But when they talked in first day of college, he held Wakatoshi’s hand a little longer, so he was still fluttered. Also according to their rules, no one has more affection for Oikawa Tooru than anyone. But Oikawa always looked at him a little longer, so he still held hope. And because he had always been a person who wasn’t good at treating the rules. And because of that, he still counted everyday waiting for the flight to arrived. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, hey, Ushiwaka" Tooru started chirping beside him, and if not for the heavy bags in his hand, Wakatoshi would probably think that he was dreaming.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you listening to me?" Tooru pouted, hand on his hips. He was wearing a T-shirt the way he could swim in it and a pair of plaid pants, sunlights in his hair and he looked, hm, <em>cuter</em> than Wakatoshi had ever wanted.  "What are you paying attention to?"</p><p> </p><p><em>That</em>, Wakatoshi thought. A moment of silence in the sound of Tooru’s laugh. The invisible excitement when Tooru looked at him. <em>That</em>, <em>and that</em>. The weird moment when his hand brushed against Wakatoshi’s skin, and that feeling was blue, and maybe it was indigo, and it was <em>sad</em>. Oikawa Tooru was like a pitcher of sorrow and joy at the same time, like the afternoon, like an unopened letter in <em>To all the boys I've loved before.</em></p><p> </p><p>"It's okay to leave it here."  Tooru smiled again at the doorway of his room.  "Thank you"</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>He really had the opportunity to watch Tooru play volleyball, in that one afternoon. As he was sitting in his hotel room and watching Tendou's videotaped match on TV, he heard someone knocking on his door and opening it just to be greeted with <em>a</em> <em>source of light / the thing that would melt his heart/ a pure beauty</em> named Oikawa Tooru. Tooru grinned and asked if he could come in. Then he explained that he didn’t know anyone in Schweiden Adlers and asked if Wakatoshi could take him to the gym. Wakatoshi agreed. Tooru just kept jumping here and there while Wakatoshi got changed and he kept swinging the earphone around like a child all the way from the hotel room to the basement, but Tooru was cute, and so Wakatoshi let him be. </p><p> </p><p>Tooru didn’t set for him. Not like Wakatoshi had anything to complain about that- Tooru only asked Wakatoshi to take him to the gym, and nothing else. The place was deserted because the tournament was just over, so he had the opportunity to look at Tooru from head to toe just for himself.</p><p> </p><p>He had learned how to serve better now- Wakatoshi didn’t mean that Tooru wasn’t all that good in their high school years, he was just <em>better</em>. Those days were so far away now. It used to be their familiar gym in Shiratorizawa Academy, back in that small prefecture named Miyagi. It used to be his purple and white uniform being held in the wardrobe proudly like a piece of medal. It used to be countless night going out for a run and days that was just nothing but coming home late with friends, trying their best to wash away the scent of Sendai river. Shrimpy from Karasuno. Matches with Aoba Johsai. Coach's lessons. Sneaking out just to see Oikawa a little bit more. They were forced to grow up, to be pushed away from those years when their life only consisted of volleyball and the desire to become stronger. Still, Wakatoshi tried to keep the things he loved around him as tight as possible, as close as possible. He localizes, and localized, and <em>localized</em>.  He chose only a few: volleyball, Hayashi rice, friends, teammates, and Shiratorizawa.</p><p> </p><p>But then, <em>but then,</em> Oikawa Tooru kept getting into his circle. Was he a friend or a team mate? Tooru was definitely not a dish of Hayashi rice. No, Tooru wasn’t anyone of them. But he was just simply <em>there</em>, and Wakatoshi thought, maybe, he didn’t mind at all.</p><p> </p><p>"Volleyball is so hard" he heard Tooru complained, as if he wasn’t the best setter of the prefecture in high school, as if he wasn’t an official player of Club Atletico San Juan. He sat down next to Wakatoshi and wiped his sweat, out of breath. "I missed the feeling of playing in Japan too"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you still talk to Iwaizumi?" Wakatoshi, in turn, asked. Never beating around the bush, always get straight to the point.</p><p> </p><p>Tooru's face sank for a few seconds- he looked like Wakatoshi had just reached into his heart valve and pulled it out, as if he had a closed door and Wakatoshi just destroyed it; but before the other could apologize, Tooru laughed. Another giggle, and it was blue, and maybe it was indigo; and it sounded <em>hurt like hell.</em></p><p> </p><p>"We still talk to each other but not too much. Iwaizumi is also busy with his studies, and other things. But that's okay" Oikawa said. Whenever he mentioned Iwaizumi, he always looked like that. Gentle, and considerate, but very <em>sad</em>. Wakatoshi could kinda guess what made him sad, but he didn’t ask. He thought his heart had already broken once, but now it had healed, only to be broken once more time by Oikawa Tooru.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is there something I can do? </em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Wakatoshi wiggled in his chair, and after a moment of finding some other topic (<em>he</em> <em>couldn't), </em>he leaned over to grab the plastic bag from the convenience store and held it out to Tooru. He had been there earlier, sneaking out while Tooru was too busy taking care of the serves. In turn, the brunette just accepted it, and widened his eyes while taking out a package of milk bread. Wakatoshi poked his hand into a soybean cake and considering the possibility of diabetes if he tried to eat all of this. Or the possibility that he would be rejected if he asked for Tooru's phone number. Or all of them at once.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you buy them?" Tooru laughed, although he wasn't asking, he just confirmed it  "Why did you buy this much?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I wanted us to eat together. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"By chance" Wakatoshi said. He stood up and grabbed the keys, along with his coat, as if saying that Tooru could eat in his car.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that so?" Tooru gave him his hamster smile again, his eyes narrowed into straight lines, and made the universe tilt a little bit to the side. </p><p> </p><p>Wakatoshi said nothing. When the two of them walked out the door, Tooru was the one who said first.</p><p> </p><p>"You're less of a <em>pain in the ass</em> than when you were in high school" the brunette let out a very helpful comment, even though their three years in high school were just crazy because Tooru was too stubborn and Wakatoshi had never been good with words.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But I love you the same. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Also, it was fun today. Thank you."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
Me too, and thank you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Okay”</p><p> </p><p>"Next time, if I ever go back to Japan. I'll set for you."</p><p> </p><p>His words sounded more like a promise or a more polite one, Wakatoshi didn’t understand. But he understood that they still had differences, and that they were still more suited to standing on other sides of the net, more suited to confronting each other than walking side by side. But it <em>didn’t</em> mean that he wasn’t allowed wanting something just for himself- as he did now.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>But, in the future, I probably won't come back here again</em>."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Don't</em>
  </p>
  <p> <em>Play with my heart, I'm</em></p>
  <p>
    <em>  Tryna be smart, but </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>  I can't control this, hold on </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>  I'm dizzy with headaches, </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>  I need a medic, </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Can you stay still while I'm like this? </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tooru left that promise because the next day was the day he returned to Argentina. Kageyama came to help them prepare Tooru’s belongings, even though Tooru has said that he didn’t need to came. Eyebrows furrowed in a competitive manner, Kageyama only helped Tooru to move the suitcases and bowed to Wakatoshi with the slightest interest. Wakatoshi won the setter with a set of keys. He had been given the responsibility to see Tooru off the airport, because he had a car and Kageyama didn’t. When Kageyama angrily walked out the door, Tooru was still laughing to dead on the bed, and Wakatoshi just stood there, with a strange contentment that he didn't quite understand.</p><p> </p><p>Tooru's flight would depart at eleven o'clock in the morning. It was only half past nine, so they allowed themselves to relax, which ended up with Wakatoshi staying in Tooru's hotel room and they talked for a bit. Most of the time, only Tooru spoke. Wakatoshi was busy trying to make coffee with the stupid pot of the hotel, and he knew he sucked at keeping conversations, so he chose to stay silent. <em>Say</em> <em>something</em>, he told himself. <em>Volleyball. MSBY Black Jackals. Club Atletico San Juan. Whatever.</em></p><p> </p><p>"How have you been lately?" was all Tooru asked. He spent more than half an hour almost speaking (<em>alone</em>) about things like how expensive Argentina's rent was, that he still watched Wakatoshi's matches on TV, his meeting with Hinata Shouyou in Rio, Iwaizumi's current girlfriend and things like that. This time, it was Wakatoshi's turn to ask. </p><p> </p><p>He shrugged. "I’m fine, I guess" <em>(he wasn’t)</em>. "What about you, Oikawa?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>'<em>Cause we could stay at home and watch the sunset</em></p>
  <p>
    <em>But I can't help from asking, "Are you bored yet?" </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>And if you're feeling lonely you should tell me </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Before this ends up as another memory </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tooru just smiled. He <em>only</em> smiled, and if Oikawa Tooru <em>only smiled</em>, it meant <em>trouble</em>. The other just smiled, and turned his face away from Wakatoshi’s sight. He couldn’t see the expression on Tooru's face in this angle, when the brunette stood up and asked "Should we go? It’s over ten o’clock now"</p><p> </p><p>Wakatoshi knew that he shouldn't ask anything, and that he should just simply forget it. And he should simply understand that they still have different points, and that they are still more suitable to stand on other sides of the net, more suitable to confront each other than to walk side to side. But it <em>didn’t</em> mean that he wasn’t allowed wanting to have something for himself- as he did now. And so, he stepped forward, and caught Tooru's hand in his.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Will you tell the truth, so I don't have to lie?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Will you tell the truth, so I don't have to lie?<br/>
</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Will you tell the truth, so I don't have to lie?</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Ushiwaka ---"</p><p> </p><p>"The next time" he heard his voice, shy but sincere, and he liked it, and he <em>liked</em> it, strong and <em>more clearly</em> than ever.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Next time coming back to Japan, will Tooru give me a date?"</em></p><p> </p><p>And it didn’t mean that he wasn’t allowed just wanting to have something for himself- as he did now, he wanted to hold Tooru's hand in his own like he wanted to keep Oikawa’s face at the bottom of his eyes, at the behind of his eyelids where it could <em>stay</em> forever. He knew Argentina was far away, and with each summer passed Tooru would always be further from him, so for the first time in his life, he allowed himself to want something for his own.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What did he use his hands for, before they touched Tooru? What did his eyes do, before they found him?  Where were the words in his mouth, before he let them slip out? What did his heart do, with its love? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Next time?" </p><p> </p><p>Tooru turned to look at him. And he cried, a little, and he <em>cried</em>. Wakatoshi knew if they were in a movie, this was the part where he should say something important or romantic, but he couldn't think of anything. He also never thought of himself and Tooru as an emotional image, which people often look for in restaurant meetings, no, he never did. Wakatoshi's love for him was like a goldfish in a small tank. It was boring, and it was simple, but hey: if he was a goldfish at Tooru's house, he would look at him all the time, forever and always. And, maybe his love was so small, but he had always loved with his whole heart.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes" Tooru smiled to him<em> “Yes, Wakatoshi” <br/>
<br/>
</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>me?</em>
  </p>
  <p><br/>
<em>I’m scared of everything.</em><br/>
<em>of the hole in the o-zone layer,</em><br/>
<em>of the lady next door who never</em><br/>
<em>smiles at her dog,</em><br/>
<em>and especially of all the secrets </em><br/>
<em>the government must be breaking</em><br/>
<em>it’s back trying to keep from us.</em><br/>
<em>I love dogs so much, you have no idea.</em><br/>
<em>I sleep when it rains.</em><br/>
<em>I want to tell everyone I love them.</em><br/>
<em>I want to find every stray animal and bring them home.</em><br/>
<em>I want to wake up in your hair</em><br/>
<em>and make you shitty coffee</em><br/>
<em>and kiss your neck</em><br/>
<em>and draw silly stick figures of us.</em>
  </p>
  <p><br/>
<br/>
<strong> <em>----What we buried, </em></strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong><em>Caitlyn Siehl</em> </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The two parts of song lyric in the last part was from "Are you bored, yet?" by Wallows and Clairo. The title is from the song "Headaches" by Raveena. </p><p>English isn't my mother tongue, so there are still mistakes. </p><p>Feel free to talk to me under the comment section. Chat with me. Cry in UshiOi with me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sweet sun; send me the moon.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tooru's hands make him dream of edelweiss. </p><p>And volleyball. And Hayashi rice. And Tooru himself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Edelweiss' meaning is "My thoughts will stay in your dreams with you"</p><p>The theme music of this chapter (or this whole fic) is "Headaches" by Raveena. The title is from "Send Me the Moon" by Sara Bareilles.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <blockquote>
    <p>"<em>The dream about gorgeous flowers, whether outdoor or indoor, suggests personal happiness and indicates you will have good luck, make a fortune and live happily.</em><br/></p>
  </blockquote>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <blockquote>
    <p>
      <em>The dream about someone giving you a bunch of flowers symbolizes love and affection."</em>
    </p>
  </blockquote>
</div><p> </p><p>There was a kind of flower that Wakatoshi had read in the "Daily knowledge" column of a newspaper that he couldn’t help thinking about. It was the newspaper he read as he waited until the clock said that it was eleven o'clock at night, and he stood up to catch the flight to San Juan. It would take twenty-three hours and twenty minutes until the plane landed, the captain informed them, and Wakatoshi let himself snuggle into the neck pillow that Semi had cordially sent him, slipping into sleep in the sounds of people talking. During all that time, he didn't dream about anything.</p><p> </p><p>He arrived at San Juan International Airport at nearly midnight of the following day, and even later than that when he paid for a taxi and knocked on the door of Tooru's apartment. Tooru said that he missed him through the message yesterday. Right now, Tooru was here. Wakatoshi looked at the shockness on the brunette’s pale face, and introduced himself as so: <em>leg injury. Vacation. Tooru.</em></p><p> </p><p>Wakatoshi let Tooru punch him in the shoulder as the other leaned over to allow him coming in, and followed soon after. Tooru's apartment looked smaller than in the pictures, but it was still cute, just like its owner. When he entered, he found the wrapper of a milk bread he had bought pinned on the board in the living room. </p><p> </p><p>Tooru hissed at him like a cat, his hair ruffled, and sighed while saying at least they should go to sleep. Wakatoshi nodded. He was in one of his boyfriend's super-duper big shirts and it smelled like Tooru. Then he followed him into the bedroom. Tooru put his hand on his cheek before falling asleep again, letting his coma drag him into the heaviness of the city night after a tiresome day of practice. Wakatoshi stayed awake a little longer.  He looked at him, and he looked at him, and he <em>looked</em> at him.</p><p> </p><p>Tooru's hand was still on his cheek. He left it there, fell into a restful sleep, and dreamed of <em>edelweiss</em>.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>It all started just because in one of their practices Wakatoshi didn't pay enough attention. There was this boy in the Schweiden Adlers team- <em>what was his name again?</em>- that was told by Wakatoshi to stay in the left but he did the opposite, and they bumped into each other. He was okay, but Wakatoshi didn’t.  He sprained his left leg and was diagnosed that it would heal within a few weeks. As he walked out of the clinic, Tendou was crying his eyes out on like a miserable father waiting outside his wife’s room, until Wakatoshi placed his hand on the other’s shoulder. He told Tendou that he was going to rest, and that everything would be all right. And then he just straight up jumped to San Juan, Argentina, along with his precious leg.</p><p> </p><p>Tooru still looked like a cat, um, looked a bit <em>more</em> like a cat when he woke up the next morning.  After a good twenty minutes with Tooru sitting cross-legged on the bed and glaring at him while Wakatoshi pressed his head as tight as possible on the bed sheet to apologize, Tooru allowed him to stay until Tendou Satori flew here and smashed down his door.</p><p> </p><p>Back in high school Tendou was like Wakatoshi's unofficial guardian- he always knew where the ace was, and could literally hold a list of twenty things that could interest Wakatoshi. It may seem short, but that was when you haven’t got to know <em>Ushijima Wakatoshi,</em> and especially when they matured, the list shrinked a bit. Only a small amount of things left, and one of them was literally in front of his face. </p><p> </p><p>"Did you sleep well yesterday?"  Tooru asked. He was making breakfast, blueberry pancakes for Wakatoshi and chocolate muffins for him. Wakatoshi was skimming through Kageyama's panic messages on the phone, pondering the possibility that he might be killed with a spoon if he told his boyfriend to stop eating sweets for breakfast. Should stop exercising too much. And how about stop making the universe wobble before his eyes, with that smile? </p><p> </p><p>"Well, it was fine" he gave out a neutral answer. He couldn't say he had spent the night trying to keep Tooru’s hand on his cheek, so this time, Wakatoshi chose to be silent. “Did Tooru dream about anything yesterday?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you asking?" Tooru raised an eyebrow.  He was focusing on the hot tray in front of his eyes, struggling to get the sweet, muffins out of place.</p><p> </p><p>"I dreamed of flowers” Wakatoshi answered honestly, as if that was the most helpful answer at time. Tooru just glanced at him with a smile, his eyes wide, puzzled, as if he wanted to let him know the fact that they had been together for so long and he wouldn't be surprised by any of Wakatoshi’s dummy thoughts anymore. </p><p> </p><p>The morning on Tooru’s face reminded him of their high school years- every time Wakatoshi saw him on the court, every time he bumped into Tooru on a jog, every time the brunette looked towards him-  Tooru’s brown eyes always made him dream. He dreamed about the sunset sky, about his father, about the scar on his left hand that had healed long ago. He dreamed of a turquoise shirt, about the hand that set the ball, about their distance on the court. Dreamed about flowers.</p><p> </p><p>“Flowers, is that so. It's a little too much of romantic for you, don’t you think” Tooru smiled, and put the spoon down “It’s said that every dream has a reason for their own existence. So, is there a reason why someone who doesn't even know the meaning of roses like you dreamed about them? ”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not sure" not rose, he wanted to say. But before that, when he was asked about the reason, he couldn't think of anything. All he could imagine was Tooru’s finger on his cheek last night, and Tooru’s lips on his, right now.</p><p> </p><p>"Then let's wait and see"</p><p> </p><p>That day, Ushijima Wakatoshi unified led to a very new discovery: <em>Tooru's hand on his cheek made him dream about flowers</em>.</p><p> </p><p> ----</p><p> </p><p>On the third day they were together, Wakatoshi started to dream about Hayashi rice. The first question that came to his mind when he woke up (bewildered): was he too hungry? <em>Why did you dream so much about Hayashi rice? Why did you keep dreaming about volleyball all the time</em>? </p><p> </p><p>However, until the third day they were together, Wakatoshi was very successful at thinking of many things to worry about, and ninety-nine percent of the reason for it was the foreign teammates of his boyfriend. Tooru took a week off and since the tournament ended, he was allowed to do so, but then it ended with their apartment being blown up by a bunch of tall and noisy people.</p><p> </p><p>They were only as tall as Wakatoshi, but taller than Tooru, so Wakatoshi put all his interest into seeing Tooru clumsily running around a crowd of people that were as tall as Tokyo TV tower. Actually i was  quite fun, someone to talk to and lots of other things. But overall, the things that made him unhappy, is: can they just stop touching Tooru? Can they not put his arm on Tooru’s shoulder? Can they not try to cuddle him while Wakatoshu was here?</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, Oikawa-kun, your boyfriend is glaring at us" one of them said half jokingly while looking at Wakatoshi’s ice-cold face. Tooru- in return- just smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“At first I thought Oikawa would prefer the romantic type of boyfriend, but it seems like I was wrong” another laughed while raising his glass, but Wakatoshi didn’t even smile. He still didn’t, when they left. And he certainly didn't, when Tooru giggled into his lips, when the silence was returned to their apartment and they were already kissing.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think we get along well?" Wakatoshi asked. He was so worried that he even broke a cup in Tooru’s kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't tell me you still care about what they said" Oikawa laughed sarcastically, a small habit "How can you believe that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because--- um----" he hesitated, keeping the words in his mouth, on his tongue, a little more to think carefully before letting them actually escape. “Because I’m not good looking, I guess? Not <em>handsome</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you stupid?" Tooru scolded. Then, with an extremely arrogant expression, he lifted his chin and looked at Wakatoshi. They were just ever so close to each other, and he was sure he could kiss Tooru at this distance, but he kept it down. </p><p> </p><p>"You know, there's a legend in Japan and it's like this: <em>the face you have now is the face of someone you loved the most in your previous life</em>”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, Wakatoshi smiled. He wouldn’t say that he was the type who would believe in such fantasy, but the bright smile on Tooru's face was beautiful, and he couldn’t help but let the corner of his lips draw up a beautiful curve as he looked at his boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>"And in this life, it's also the face of the person I love the most, is that fine enough?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Say "Nighty night" and kiss me </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> While I'm alone and blue as can be </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Dream a little dream of me </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>----Dream a little dream of me, Doris Day</em> </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wakatoshi didn’t discover the secrets of his dreams about Hayashi rice, volleyball or edelweiss until three days later. They were lying side by side on the bed at the time, and Tooru was extremely focused on deciphering Wakatoshi’s dream- he called it "<em>alien tricks</em>", or something like that. Wakatoshi- on the contrary- just smiled. It was good to see Tooru immersed in something other than volleyball, and it was even better when Wakatoshi had the chance to be with him.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think external influences play a role?"  Tooru asked, when he stopped talking about twenty different books about life in outer space, and they were tangled up in his bed. Above them, the noise of the city at night melted into the yellow light, through the window of Tooru's room like a stray of sunlight that the day accidently left. "It's like something affected you when you slept"</p><p> </p><p>"Is that so" Wakatoshi asks, "But I was just sleeping"</p><p> </p><p>"Like, if I kissed you while you were sleeping" Tooru commented, "Or-- of if I hugged you? If I my hand on your cheek?”</p><p> </p><p>"Did Tooru kiss me while I slept?” Wakatoshi asked back softly, enjoying the soothing atmosphere of the night of San Juan, making him feel a little bit comforted “...Every day?"</p><p> </p><p>"We're not talking about that" the other just blushed, and tried to hide the heated cheekbones under his palm "I'm asking for your opinion"</p><p> </p><p>"Um, is that possible?" Wakatoshi seriously considering it "Please inform me with more detail”</p><p> </p><p>“Um… Tuesday... hug? Wednesday… kisses and Thursday... both of them?"</p><p> </p><p>"Is that so?" Wakatoshi asked while recalling.  Events arranged themselves in his head, like pieces of a puzzle picture. "So, Tooru kissed me makes me dream about volleyball, and Tooru hugs me makes me dream about Hayashi rice?"</p><p> </p><p>"What are you talking about?" Tooru chuckled, and put his hand down so Wakatoshu could see his face more clearly. Back in high school, these brown eyes always made him <em>dream</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"How about we try it again" he asked "Then we’ll see”</p><p> </p><p>Tooru laughed like moonlight, and pulled Wakatoshi closer to kiss him. <em>Only kissing?</em>, he thought, but in the end he smiled when Tooru caught his mind, and moved closer in a hug, his hand on Wakatoshi’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>That night, he dreamed of Tooru.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Lipstick on my neck </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I won't forget </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I won't forget you </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Eyes shut, I'm a wreck </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> There's no sunset, there's no sunset </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Without you </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> There's no sunset </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em> Without you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>----Headaches, Raveena </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So the rule was like this: <em>edelweiss</em>, whenever Tooru puts his hand on his cheek. <em>Hayashi rice in blue ceramic plate</em>, whenever he hugs him. <em>Volleyball and Shiratorizawa, along with the spring high tournament, with Miyagi,</em> whenever Tooru kisses him.</p><p> </p><p>(<em>And all of the above at once makes me dream about Tooru. Tooru hadn’t known this. Wakatoshi was too embarrassed to admit</em>)</p><p> </p><p>Realizing that there was someone with the ability to control his dreams was strange, and it was even more strange that every day, Wakatoshi just kept looking forward to fall asleep next to Tooru. Most of the time Wakatoshi was always the first one to fall sleep.  His leg was recovering, so it didn’t leave him alone, and it was a huge burden whenever they needed to go out to buy food or else, like dates. So every day, he always found himself going to slepe first, even before Tooru finished the book he was reading, the TV show he was watching.</p><p> </p><p>Well, except for today. When he woke up in the middle of the night and openned his eyes, when he realized that Tooru was still awake, he forced his eyelids to close and tried to lull himself into sleep.  In the daze, he could feel the bed sheet rushing away as Tooru put the book down. And then a <em>kiss</em>, light, but warm, being pressed against his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Wakatoshi said nothing. He waited until the other person's breathing sounded more regular, and when he knew that Tooru was deep asleep, he opened his eyes and gave the brunette a kiss. The thing Tooru had done a thousand times before- he knew that, but somehow Wakatoshi wanted to it be him this time. This time, he must be the one who made him dream, no matter what it was. For Tooru.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Tooru, Tooru, Tooru) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ah….” </p><p> </p><p>(<em>The last thing he could think of when he fell asleep that night was: Tooru) </em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>I love you” </em></p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>The next day was the day he had to return to Japan. Tooru sent him off to the airport, as Wakatoshi did on the same day he confessed to Tooru, and held his hand tightly while waiting for the plane to take off. Tooru kept the brown in his eyes as carefully as the way Wakatoshi kept his dreams in his heart, because Wakatoshi was watching the brunette fixing his sleeves and when the Tooru looked up, he met his eyes. The brown color in those eyes hasn't changed much for years: they were still bright, still beautiful, and they still made him <em>dream</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"You know" Tooru smiled, hamster-like, or just sunbright "Last night I dreamed that you said <em>'I love you</em>’”</p><p> </p><p>"Is that so" Wakatoshi just asked. But this time, it didn’t sound like a question anymore ("<em>Is that so?</em>"). From a long time ago, he learned how to soften his voice, thanks to the all the days he spent countless hours listening to Tooru talking with him on the phone. Whenever Tooru asked him something, Wakatoshi couldn’t spot out the question mark in his voice. Tooru said, "Did you miss me today?" like "<em>Did you miss me today</em>”, and made the world a little bit softer place for the both of them. He already knew how far Tooru’s world was from his- and though he knew that after this flight they would be twenty-three hours apart- but he knew he would still chase it, running harder and harder on the thorny path that was made for him. Even if he had spent his entire youth searching for the dreams in the depth of those brown eyes, even if he had spent twenty-three years of his life searching for that face anywhere, in Miyagi, in Tokyo, searching for it through the morning jog, through the golden light of San Juan, shone into their bedroom like a small stray of sunlight on those brown hair, lulling them into the silent of the night. </p><p> </p><p>Even if he had spent those happiest years of his life learning to say "I love you, too?" like "<em>I love you, too</em>".  Even though he spent his whole life dreaming about flowers, about Tooru, in the coincidence and ingenious pieces of this endless universe. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> She's the kind of girl who will </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Fuck you up </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I'm the kind of girl who will </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Love too much </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Remember when I kissed </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> All of the tears off your face </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> You want </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Endless care and infinite space </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the sequel I promised, I'm just not very sure that this is good or not. </p><p>But let me say THANK A LOT LOT for all the kudos, hits and comments I got for the last chapter. I love you guys. </p><p>Hit me up at this where I rant about fics and upload my art: @/morisae_ (twitter)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>